Sex On Fire
by chimp1984
Summary: It's another song fic! Rated M for content. Contains FF relationship and sex, if you don't like, don't read.


**_Hey guys!! I decided to write something, because I couldn't get into the mindframe for No One Is To Blame... I needed to write a hot sex scened story to get into my mindframe. _**

**_This is a song fic to the song "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon. I've been addicted to this song for the past week or so. And whenever I hear it, I just imagine Sara and Catherine having sex. _**

**_This is in Sara's POV. And it's Rated M because of the very frank and explicit talk and descriptions of sex!_**

**_I believe near the end just went downhill, but that's me. Very critical of my own writing as I believe most of us are. _**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Having sex with Catherine is so hot! I've never been so horny and wet in all my life!…

"_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking"_

It all started when we were on a case together. We were in a lab looking at evidence.

"Sara?" she says my name in a sexy voice, and I look up at Catherine and I see her face blushing, and her eyes burning with desire. I was confused. I had never seen her like this before… of all the times I've imagined her looking at me like the way she is now, I've never thought it would come true.

"Yes, Catherine?"

"I can't keep this in any longer, I just have to tell you"

"_WTF?_" I think to myself

"Are you high?" I ask her. I mean, hell! I've seen those looks before but never expected it from Catherine. My logical brain tells me she's drink or high on something, and just wants sex with the first thing she sees, and I don't want to be some meaningless fuck. I have more pride than that.

"NO! How the fuck can you think that?! I'm a professional! I don't come to work intoxicated, unlike you!" she looks at with anger now

"Excuse me?! That happened **ONCE **and I wasn't expected to be called into work so soon! What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Say you couldn't come into work because you had a few to drink! Like any logical person would do! I thought were logical?!"

"I WAS ON CALL!!"

"They why did you drink?!" she yells back

I sigh, and I take a calm breath before speaking again

"How many times have we been on-call and nothing happens, Catherine?"

"That's not the point" she replies

"Just answer the goddamn fucking question."

"Ok, fine! Practically all the time."

"Exactly. I had a hard day. I needed to unwind. I didn't think I would get called in, so I had a few beers. I didn't tell Grissom because the last thing I wanted was a lecture from him about drinking whilst on call"

"But that doesn't give you the right to accuse me of being high!" Catherine says raising her voice again

"Ok. Sorry! Geez!" I'm not in the mood to get into another verbal fight with her, so I turn around to look at the evidence again

"Wait Sara.." Catherine says, sighing

"What?!" I ask annoyed, turning around

Next thing I know, I'm sprawled across the lab table with Catherine kissing me

Damn! She's a good kisser! I find myself getting wet just from kissing her. But then I realize we're at work

"Cath… Cath… no… later… we're at work…" I say

"Shhh… just lay there… don't make a sound." she says in a low husky voice "I had a dream last night about this. With you. I woke up and had to release myself it was so hot…"

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Catherine has sex dreams about me?! Of all the sex dreams I've had of her…

In my shock, Catherine had started kissing again, and she's massaging my breasts… God, it feels so good!

Before I know it, she has her hand down my pants and in my undies

"Hmmm… somebody is enjoying this too…" she whispers in my ear. Then she inserts her fingers inside me and I groan

"Shhh…" Catherine whispers, then starts kissing my neck. My eyes vaguely open for a few seconds. I remember the walls are glass in here… I see people staring at us… I don't give a fuck! This feels so **FUCKING **good!

Catherine is now pumping her fingers in and out, and I can hear her panting and grunting above me. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm. Catherine starts kissing my neck again, and then she bites down.

OH FUCK! That is my undoing! I groan loudly as I feel my orgasm coursing through my whole body, and I shake violently from the extremity of it

I lay there, silently. I open my eyes to see Catherine licking her fingers of my juices. I look to my side. I see the guys, they are standing there, jaws open and as hard as anything. Plain as day, standing at attention and they don't care.

I don't say anything, I button up my jeans and walk out and to the locker room. Leaving the guys to their lesbian sex fantasies.

I grab my stuff from my locker and walk out. I can hear the murmurs among the hallways in the lab

"Catherine and Sara.. They totally fucked in front of everybody in the labs!…"

"Catherine totally dominated Sara… that's so hot!…"

"Sara looked so hot as Catherine fucked her raw!.."

I had to get out of there and get home, but I hear Catherine calling my name

"SARA! SARA!" I don't want to talk to her right now. I'm so embarrassed and confused! I've never thought Catherine could do that to me! I never knew she was into chicks, or me for that matter!

I keep my head down and walk briskly out of the building and into my car.

"_You, your sex is on fire"_

I get home and I can't stop thinking about how hot the sex was! I try to stop but my mind and body can't stop thinking about her and what she did to me! I feel my clit pulsating, so I immediately put my hand down there to release myself.

Images of Catherine above me fill my mind, sounds of her words and noises fill my ears, thoughts of being watched heightens my arousal. Before long, I come so hard! I'm suddenly shuddering and screaming out Catherine's name.

Within minutes, I slip into a sex filled dream involving Catherine

"_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying"_

The next night, Catherine and I have to go to a bar to question the bartender and search the premises.

We're driving to the bar and I'm keeping my head turned, looking out the window at the buildings going by

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" I say, keeping my head turned to the window

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Is she regretting giving me the best sex I've ever had?

"For doing what I did yesterday. I couldn't control myself. You looked so hot."

"Don't be"

"What does that mean?" she asks

"Nothing"

We get to the bar and I can't keep my eyes off Catherine and her hands. I want to repay her back.

We're searching around the bar for anything the victim or suspect may have left behind. And I find a door leading to the back alley. I look back at Catherine. I take a look around. No cameras pointing to the door, nor outside in the alley. I smile.

"Hey, Cath… come take a look at this" I say

"What? You found something?" she asks, walking over

"I think so. Do you see that?" I point to the top of the door

Catherine walks to the door and looks up

"No…"

"Use your flashlight, I'll show you"

She gets her flashlight out and shines it in the corner

"Higher…" I say

She extends her hand as high as she can go. I grab her wrist, and turn her around, grabbing her back with my other hand pulling her close to me

"Sar…" I crush my lips to hers, interrupting her mid-word and I pull her out the door and into the alley, slamming her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asks, pulling away

"Repaying you back" I husk, moving my lips to her neck

"God, Sara" she moans

I move my hands down into her panties

"Hmmm… somebody is enjoying this too…" I repeat her words from yesterday. I slip my fingers into her folds and start playing with her swollen clit

"Fuck, Sara…"

"Shhh…" I say, nibbling on her earlobe, then to her neck again.

I slip a finger inside her opening and she moans loudly. I insert another finger and start moving in and out, faster and faster. Catherine's body is slamming against the wall from the force of my movements inside her.

I feel her walls closing around my fingers, and I bite down on her neck like she did to me yesterday. Within seconds, she reaches her orgasm, shaking against me. I remove my fingers and lick them clean. God, she tastes so delicious!

Catherine opens her eyes and stares at me

"Fucking hell, Sara…" she whispers

I look up at the sky and see that the sun is rising and I chuckle

"It's getting light. Let's go back" and Catherine only nods with a cheesy smile on her face

I offer to drive as I doubt Catherine is in state to drive at moment in time. But almost as soon as I put the SUV into drive she attacks me.

She's kissing my neck, massaging my breasts.

"Hmmmm…." I groan, trying to keep my eyes open and on the road

Catherine undoes my pants and put her hand down my pants, then somehow she manages to get them down and over my hips. Suddenly, I feel her tongue teasing my clit

"Oh fuck, Cath!" I moan and I remove a hand from the steering wheel to hold her head down "God, it feels so good!"

She then starts sucking on my clit, I've never felt anything like this before! I try to concentrate hard on the road

Catherine looks up at me, her soft lips slightly open in a smile and wet from my juices

"Fuck, don't stop…" Catherine smiles and goes back down

My knuckles are pale on the steering wheel from the grip I have on it. I feel myself going higher and higher from the sensation, so I pull over to be safe.

Catherine continues and I'm getting so fucking close to my orgasm. I feel as if I'm going to die. I'm in such ecstasy, my hearts pounding, my chest is closing, my body's going stiff, then it happens. I feel this massive wave of ecstasy engulf my body. My whole body is tingling, I swear I'm going to overdose on this high.

I'm screaming for Catherine to catch me, to ground me, to bring me down from this high. I've never felt anything like it!

As I recover from the experience, I discover Catherine is in the drivers seat but in her own car and trying to bring me around. She's feeling my chest, I assume to see if my heart is still beating and if I'm still breathing.

I open my eyes and smile

"Oh thank God! I thought I killed you!" she says, relieved

"Let's go back to yours," I say "I don't want to stop"

"You sure? I don't want to kill you" she says with a smirk

"I don't give a fuck. That was the greatest rush of my life. I want you to do that again…" I say seriously. I could get addicted to her sex.

"Ok… I'll get to live out more of my fantasies" she says starting up her car.

"_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire"_

On the way to Catherine's, I'm lost in my thoughts. Wondering how I have never experienced Catherine before. Wondering why I've never acted on my feelings before now. Wondering what's to transpire in our next adventure in sex

"_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest"_

We're in Catherine's bed, flushed with fever, bones rattling from the multiple orgasms we've both experienced.

I can't stop, I want to keep going. I'm on top of Catherine, looking at her flushed body, covered with sweat. I kiss down her elegant body and reach her centre. Her arousal smells so good, I could just taste it! My mouth fills with saliva, just smelling it. I lean down and I lick her juices. Oh, the taste! The bittersweet taste! How can a woman taste so wonderful?! I continue licking Catherine until she orgasms again and collapses.

Catherine curls up to me and falls asleep as I slip into a wonderful slumber, too.

I wake up hours later and stare at the ceiling wondering what all this could mean. I feel Catherine tracing her fingers along my body

"What are you thinking?" she asks

"I'm thinking what is going to become of this…"

"What do you mean?"

"If it's going to be more or just a one night stand?"

"Do you want this to be a one night stand?" she asks, as she stops tracing my body

"I don't know… I want it to last forever, and if it's not forever and it's just a one night stand… it'll be the greatest one night stand I've ever experienced… the greatest" I say, looking at her as I hover above her, and start to kiss her.

"The greatest…" I repeat again

"_You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire"

We ended up having a relationship… we're going on 3 years now. Whenever people ask me what it's like having sex with an ex-stripper, I say

"Catherine's sex is on fire! Everyday my life is consumed by what she is going to come up with next to rattle me to my bones with a mind blowing orgasm"

You can just see the imagination going on behind their eyes.

I'd say I'm the luckiest woman alive to be experience Catherine's sex!

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it!! :-D_**


End file.
